fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Azama
Asama (アサマ, Asama) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fates. Asama is an ally on the Hoshido route. He is voiced by Kenji Hamada in the Japanese version. Profile A subordinate of Hinoka and priest with a calm and well-mannered personality who can have quite a sharp tongue. He is the only one out of the whole army that never cries. His birthday is September 9th. Asama is known to be the second son of a priest based in an unnamed shrine. Prior to the events of Fates, as a result of his ill behavior, he was forced to climb up various mountains, where he found penance and developed a calm, serene demeanor that was considered befitting of a priest. While meditating on a mountain one day, Asama encountered an injured Hinoka, prompting him to heal her the best he could before taking her to safety. Departing immediately after rejecting Hinoka's offer to present him with a reward, Asama left behind the impression that he was a wise, selfless priest, a fact that saw Hinoka deciding to hire him as one her direct subordinates. He constantly makes biting remarks to practically everyone including Hinoka. Although he states that he does not believe in any gods, he does talk about Buddhism in a few of his supports. The only reason that he is a priest is because he was born in shrine. If he achieves an S-Support, he will have a daughter named Mitama. In his supports with her, Asama reveals his eyes have the same star pattern as hers. Birthright Asama first appears in Chapter 8, where he, along with Setsuna, accompanies Hinoka to the Wind Tribe, where they meet up with the Avatar and their allies. Conquest In-Game Base Stats |-|Birthright Chapter 8 - A Ferocious Wind= |-|Revelation Chapter 16 - White Flame= As an Enemy Conquest Chapter 11 - The Rainbow Sage |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Conquest Chapter 24 - Princess Hinoka of Hoshido |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |55% |55% |30% |50% |60% |55% |40% |40% |} * Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Hinoka *Sakura *Hana *Orochi *Kagerou *Oboro *Rinkah *Setsuna *Felicia *Azura *Mozume *Effie (3rd Path) *Belka (3rd Path) Other Supports *The Avatar (Male) *Tsukuyomi *Subaki *Nishiki *Mitama *Kanna - if Asama is his father *Shigure - If Asama is his father *Arthur (3rd Path) Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} 'Buddy Sets' |-|Tsukuyomi/Nishiki= |-|Subaki= |-|Arthur= 'Marriage Sets' |-|The Avatar= |} *'Asama will receive whatever secondary class that the female Avatar has access to if he has achieved an S-Support with her. |-|Setsuna/Mozume= |-|Azura/Hinoka/Sakura= |-|Orochi= |-|Oboro= |-|Kagerou= |-|Rinkah= |-|Felicia= |-|Hana= |-|Effie= |-|Belka= 'Special Classes |} Etymology The origin of the Japanese name Asama is uncertain, but it seems to be linked to mountains and volcanoes. As a matter of fact in Japan there are over one thousand Shinto shrines nearby Mount Fuji called "Asama shrines", where it is possible to worship the divinity of the mountain. It is also the name of: a volcano between the Nagano and Gunma Prefectures, a Japanese cruiser used since World War I, and a type of Shinkansen train. Trivia *Asama shares his Japanese voice actor, Kenji Hamada, with Nacht, and Awakening's Gregor and Yen'fay. *Asama, Laura, Elise, and Sakura are the only named characters who are staff-locked and can't be recruited in chapters they appear as enemies. *Asama was voted as the 20th most popular male character in Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters